A day by the lake
by lilyevans103
Summary: Lily and her friends are hanging out by the lake. Several boys notice that Lily is filling out. Someone doesn't like that and gets jealous. CHARACTERS are JK Rowlings!


A day by the lake: A Lily/James one-shot

A/N: Hi. My newest idea. Let me know what you think. Characters are JK Rowling's.

Eighteen year old, Lily Evans sat at her desk in her bedroom studying for her exams in just over one month. She was head girl, and as such had her own room. She loved it. She loved her dorm mates very much, but Lily got tired of gossip and fashion magazines. She would rather wear jeans and a tee shirt and mind her own business. Lily loved to read and to listen to music more than anything else. She also loved to write and was constantly writing in her notebook that her parents had bought her for her birthday.

Lily also got along well with her fellow Head, James Potter. He had matured over the summer and the two were now friends. James still loved Lily, but he quit asking her out, per her request. Lily had grown to see why all the girls fawned over James. He was smart, funny and athletic. When he wasn't at Quidditch practice, he was doing his homework in the common room, or off with his friends. Lily hated to admit it, but she had developed a crush on James over the year. It was now nearing May. It was a beautiful Saturday, and Lily wished that she could go outside and relax in the sun, but she had to study.

James was off at Quidditch practice so Lily was surprised when she heard a knock on her door. Lily hurried to open it. Outside stood her best friends, Alice Stevens and Frank Longbottom. The two had recently started dating but very little had changed between the trio. Lily smiled at the two and kissed each of them on the cheek.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Lily asked.

"We were going to go down by the lake for a bit of swimming and studying. We want you to go with us. Will you?" Alice asked giving Lily puppy eyes.

"Sure, I was just thinking of heading out myself. Give me a moment to change…" Lily said.

The two nodded and walked down to the common room. Lily took her backpack and emptied it on her dresser. She put one of her many fluffy towels in to the bag along with her books. She changed into her green bikini and put a tank top and her jean skit on over it. She slipped into her green sandals and grabbed her bag, heading downstairs.

Ten minutes later the three were on their way to the lake. Lily saw that many of the seventh years had had the same idea as the trio. Lily waved to people who she know as she led the way around the lake. She spotted a patch of grass almost clear of students. Remus Lupin was sitting under a tree reading a text book.

"Hey, Remus! Mind if we join?" Lily asked as she approached him. Remus smiled up at Lily.

"Not at all. I'd love company. James and Sirius are off at practice and Peter disappeared after breakfast. Sit, please!" Remus said smiling at Alice and Frank as well.

"Thanks. We are going for a swim. Want to come?" Alice said as she set her bag down beside Lily's feet and taking off her shirt showing a blue swimsuit.

"No, thank you, Alice. But I will be happy to watch your bags for you." Remus said as Lily spread her towel out beside him and also pulling her shirt off. Lily kicked off her skirt and shoes before jumping in the lake followed closely by Frank. The water felt great and Lily relaxed at once. Remus came to sit closer to the lake bringing everyone's stuff with him. Lily swam to the bank so she could easily talk to Remus.

The two had been friends from the beginning of first year. Remus had confided in Lily what he was before he had told anyone else and Lily was touched that he trusted her so much. Remus had been the one Lily had turned to when her parents had died back in March. His parents had also died so he knew what she was going through.

"Have you decided yet,Lil? I know it was between a Healer and a Auror." Remus said quietly.

"Auror. They sent me the acceptance letter yesterday. I am also joining the Order. You?" Lily said floating on her back so she could still see him.

"Order. No one will want to hire me because of what I am. But that's okay. My parents left me their money and the house, so I am good." Remus said helping Lily out of the water when she held a hand out. Lily slipped her skirt back on and lay on her towel. Lily heard several cat-calls and looked around to see a group of boys eyeing her appreciatively.

"Pigs." Lily muttered. Remus laughed lightly. Lily smiled softly.

"I can quiz you if you want, Remus. It would help us both." Lily said rolling over onto her stomach and slipping a pair of sunglasses on.

"I wasn't aware that you had a tattoo. Sure, I'll take you up on that." Remus said looking at Lily's right shoulder where a lily tattoo was.

"Got it over the summer." Lily said rolling back on to her back and starting to ask Remus questions that were likely to be on their exams.

Two hours later a shadow passed over Lily. Lily looked up from her book to see James staring down at her. More specifically, at her cleavage. Lily blushed but kept looking up at James.

"You shouldn't be out here without a shirt." James said sitting by Lily's feet and taking them into his lap.

"I have one in my bag, James." Lily sighed turning back to her book. Alice snickered from her left and Lily smirked over at her. Remus chuckeled slightly looking at his book as well.

"Why aren't you wearing it, then?" James asked still holding on to Lily's feet.

"Because I like the sun on my skin, James. Besides, what do you care?" Lily snapped taking her feet from him and sitting up, glaring at him through her sunglasses.

" Because, you are going to get burned, Lily." James said lamely. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I put sunscreen on. Don't worry about it." Lily said lying back on her towel.

"Nice cleavage, Evans." A boy from another group of students yelled. Lily sighed. James glared over at the boy, who immediately shrunk back into his group of friends.

"Later, Lily. We are going to get changed for dinner." Frank said helping Alice up and the two left. Remus soon joined them.

"I don't want boys making comments like that." James muttered still glaring at the boy.

"What do you CARE. It's me they are talking about. I don't care, why the heck should you?" Lily asked as she sat up once more to pack her things away.

"Because, they shouldn't be making comments like that. Like you are a piece of meat instead of a human. Anyway, he shouldn't be looking at you like that." James said quietly standing up so Lily could fold her towel.

"James, I don't care what they say or what they see me as." Lily said as she walked back up to the path to the castle with James beside her.

"What about me?" James asked quietly.

"I care about what you think because we are friends, James. I don't know that boy, so I don't care." Lily said as they reached the front doors.

"I don't like how he talked to you, Lily. I… I don't even know anymore." James grunted as he started to walk away, but Lily took his hand to stop him.

"Tell me what you want, James. I want you to be happy. How can I help make that happen?" Lily asked looking up at James, holding his hands.

"I want you, Lily. I want to be able to claim you as my girlfriend. I want to be able to hold your hand when we walk to class together. I want to be able to kiss you and hold you whenever I want. We don't have much longer on Earth, Lily. But I want to spend what time I have left with you…" James said.

Lily smiled up at James and kissed him softly. James wrapped his arms around Lily's waist and kissed her back. James pulled away and leaned his forehead on Lily's.

"Put your shirt back on. I don't want anyone else seeing what's mine." James whispered, nuzzling Lily's neck and kissing it.

"Yours?" Lily asked softly pulling her shirt out of her bag.

"Yes, mine. I don't share girls. You are mine now." James growled softly.

"Possessive, are we?" Lily asked pulling her shirt over her bikini top.

"Yes. Remus is lucky his ass has not been kicked. I saw him eyeing you." James hissed, pulling Lily against him, kissing her hard. Lily put her arms around James's neck and sighed happily as she kissed him back. James pulled away again.

"So do I get free reign to kiss you now?" James asked suddenly shy.

"Yes. Kiss, hug, hold my hand." Lily smiled up at him.

"Thank you. Are you one of those cuddlers? Not one of the other girls was a cuddler. I kind of wished they were." James said shyly.

"Yes, I like to cuddle, James. But I don't want to start waking up to a boy in my bed." Lily laughed as the two walked upstairs, hand in hand.

"Aw, come on! Please? I promise not to kick Snape's arse anymore." James pouted. Lily smiled

"Maybe after our first date, James." Lily smiled.

"Which is next Hogsmead." James said firmly.

"Fine." Lily smiled as James kissed her once more.


End file.
